


Día de Los Muertos

by Angel_Tortured



Series: SFW: Voltron Seasons [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Part 2, of Halloween:Feeling regret over his verbal attack towards Keith, finding the truth.Lance tries to make things right, with his sister's help. He tries to invite Keith to their Dia de los Muertos celebration.





	Día de Los Muertos

###  **Día de Los Muertos** **:**

The morning came, Lance had heard the revelations of Keith’s situation. He did not leave, instead slept on the couch. It was the weekend and knew his sister was not needed. Day Of The Dead was important to his family. Day of Remembrance. Day to remember our loved ones we had lost.

 

On and off years, Veronica and Lance were able to make arrangements to visit family. This year it wasn’t in the cards to happen. They planned to light candles, and hang copies of the photos back at home, and pray.

 

Having a heavy heart of what he said to Keith, not knowing how serious it was. He wanted to do something as an apology. He waited for his sister to wake, for her to help with Nana’s Pan De Muerto, Day of the Dead Bread recipe.

Veronica listened to Lance’s idea, as she sipped her coffee, and believed it to be a good idea. She suggested inviting Keith over tomorrow night, to honor his loved ones. Lance agreed, but unsure if he was able to let go of his pride enough to do so.

 

He had gathered marigolds, and after the bread was made wrapped it in parchment. Along with sugar skulls, candles, herbs, and incense. The woven basket, with colorful tissue paper.

 

He stepped out and walked down the stairs to the apartment Shiro and Adam shared. Upon knocking, Adam looked down at Lance with a slight huff. “Did you come to apologize for snooping around?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Also… I was wondering if Keith was around?” Lance asked as Shiro know was in view. “I wanted to say sorry for my actions last night… Even though I didn’t understand what his deal was, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, to begin with.”

 

“That is more mature of you McClain, but Keith isn’t here. He took off this morning to be alone. I can call him to let him know you are here.”

 

“No- It’s alright um… Here.” He handed the basket. “I… Well Veronica helped me put this together, it was my idea though. My way of saying sorry for last night.”

 

“I will be sure to let him know,” Shiro said, Adam took the basket and went back inside with it. “Is there anything else, Cadet?” Shiro asked.

 

“No, Sir.” Lance dipped his head in respect and walked away. Making it halfway up the stairs, his stomach turned and twisted. Turning around knocking on the door again. “Cadet, back so soon?” Shiro smiled.

 

“Yes… I was wondering if you three would like to join me and Veronica upstairs, tomorrow night in Día de Los Muertos? After hearing what happened to Keith… I wanted to see if he wanted to pay respects. We don’t have our family this year, so we are making a small version. Eat, drink, play games… A celebration of life.”

 

Shiro was quiet for a moment, he bit his lip to think. He looked conflicted and unsure. “That sounds actually pretty amazing, I have wanted to try those traditions for awhile to honor my mentor who passed when I was young.”

 

“So you’ll be joining us?”

 

“I don’t know, to be honest. I don’t think Keith is ready to talk or share that side of himself. That comes from a place of vulnerability, and not to be rude, I don’t think he wants you anywhere near that.”

 

Lance bowed his head, he understood. Why would Keith want to do that, especially after what Lance, James, and many other students have said regarding his closeness to Shiro? Not understanding, there was a reason there, more than favoritism. Shiro was protective over Keith, it’s why it felt like he had a special privilege, because Keith doesn’t have that anywhere else. No family, he didn’t have a great older sister like Veronica to bake with him or be there over a breakup. He was alone.

 

“I understand… would you be willing to ask at least?”

 

“I will.”

  
  


They did not come, and that was okay. Keith needed to grieve in his own way, with his new family.

 

###  **One Year After Returning To Earth:**

“Hey Lance,” Keith walked up to Lance and Hunk who were discussing dinner courses. “Oh hey Keith, what’s up?” Lance smiled holding a cookbook to his chest turning to him.

 

“Um… can I talk to you alone for a moment?” Keith asked nervously, even pulling on his new uniform sleeve. “Anything for you team leader,” he looked over to Hunk giving a wink. “I’ll be right back.”

 

They walked to the memorial site, it was moved to the outdoors. Giving the ones lost in the war against Sendak a proper place of honor. Cherry blossoms grew on the edge, the ground scattered in pinks. In Altean, pink was to honor the fallen.

 

“What is it, you seem pretty worried?” Lance asked, making Keith stop pulling on his sleeve. Similar to making someone stop picking a scab. Keith looked up. “Do you remember, like a long time ago… You asked Shiro, to invite me to this celebration of life thing?”

 

“Día de Los Muertos, that’s tomorrow what about it?”

 

“I would… I was wondering about everything. I think I am ready to be vulnerable about death… honor my loved and lost ones. If I could join you this year.” With that arms wrapped around him, Lance looked at him with a bright smile.

 

“Of course, Keith!” Lance cheered.

  
  


Keith was joined by the other paladins, as well as many other cadets and commanders. There was an amount of interest this year, they had to take to the great hall. Keith saw, like maybe 8 feet tall, by 12 ft wide were gathering of photos. People’s loved ones who were lost in the war, before, after. All people who were loved though.

 

There was a placement of treats, flowers of marigolds and pink arrangement of assorted flowers. Items of sentimental value. Many people were stepping up to add something to the altar, and to light a candle.

 

Keith was nervous about this amount of people, made the hairs on his arms stick up. Shiro and Lance took notice, wrapping their arms over him in a protective cocoon. Which were joined by more arms, Hunk, and Pidge, soon following Allura.

 

“Hey, buddy… what’s wrong?” Lance asked.

 

“There is so much… so many people died.” Keith managed to say. “I don’t know how to… pray, I don’t do that stuff.”

 

“It’s okay, we made a smaller altar up in our living quarters. If you rather be somewhere more secluded?” Shiro suggested, Keith nodded. The Paladins with Romelle, Coran followed into the dark lit room. Only shown by candlelight.

 

In the middle, unmistakable photo of Adam. Place in a ring of pink flowers, Krolia was on her knees in front of the altar already. Keith stepped forward, she turned to hug him. The two sat together in silence, Keith lighting a candle in honor.

 

“There are many ways to remember our loved ones Keith,” Krolia spoke. “We fear our time after them but being with them now, family. Is what is important. Remembering how they lived, and how we live now. Keeping the memories alive. The ones that stand behind you, will be there for you in life and death.”

 

Keith sucked in a breath of air nodding, he kissed the tip of his fingers, placing them over a photo of his dad. Turning back to the paladins standing in silence, in their own thoughts and woes. “Thank you… Thank you for being alive.”


End file.
